The structure of the heart
by Emmaleesims
Summary: Castiel is an interior designer, and he's been hired to create the home of an absolute witch, with the help of the captivating architect, Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Just as I had started drifting off at my desk the phone rang.

"Novak Interior Design, Castiel speaking."

I knew the line like the back of my hand but I still loved the sound of it. My own buisness was all I had ever wanted in life, and here I was.

"Yes, I _know_ who I've called. Now I require your services at once!" A shrill, english female voice declared.

"Uh, of course, ma'am. Er... Can you tell me your name and address and I'll be at your location as soon as possible." I really wasn't good under pressure.

Buisness had been unbearably slow so I didn't even have to make an appointment. "Obviously," she snapped, "I'm Bela Talbot, perhaps you've heard of me?" I sighed , of course the first client in a millenia would be this witch.

"Um, I'm afraid not, Ms. Talbot, but I would like to do buisness with you so I'm going to need the address." I explained in the least annoyed tone I could manage.

I heard her huff over my earpiece. " _Fine._ 2964 Crossroads Lane, 89605. I'll be expecting you ASAP. Understand?" Before I could respond she hung up forcefully.

I released the breathe I wasn't aware I was holding and thought I should leave immediately before she called again. I shrugged on my trenchcoat and slung my bag with my blueprints and everything I needed over my shoulder.

"Balthezar! Gabriel!" I called to my brothers, who were probably putting fruit in the microwave, again. I heard a cacophony of shushes and giggles from the break room before my golden haired brother's head popped up with a sucker in his mouth.

"Yes, brother dearest?" Gabriel replied innocently. Which probably ment he was doing something stupid, but I didn't have time to stop him.

"I'm going out on a job. Don't light anything on fire and _do not_ order any prostitutes." I told him as I plucked my keys off the desk.

"Of course, Cassie! Jesus, it happens _one_ time..." He smirked before slinking back to whatever trouble he was causing. I sighed deeply and prayed as I left the building that I wouldn't return to a crater.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the location in my 78' Lincoln Continental I looked out at...an empty lot. Oh no, I prayed that this woman knew I didn't actually build the house. I just drew the plans. I saw that there was a black Prius and an old chevy impala also parked here. I got out and walked toward the two people conversing near the Prius. As I drew closer I recognized the english acccent of Bela Talbot.

"No, no, no! It needs to be done ASAP! Don't you understand!?" She was saying to the other man.

When the man she was talking to noticed me he started waving frantically for me to intervene, probably thinking I could distract her while he ran. Ms. Talbot turned around and looked me up and down disdainfully, clearly unimmpressed.

"Mr. Novak, I presume?" she denounced.

She was actually much more aesthetically pleasing than her personality. Her wavy light brown hair framed her venomous green eyes nicley, though her menacing smile was off-putting.

"Yes ma'am." I said and stuck out my hand for her to shake which she pointedly ignored.

"Yes, well, I was just telling Mr. Winchester here the scheduling details. He'll fill you in." she waved dismissively."You two will be working together to build my house. Now, I've an important appointment waiting. I'll be checking in tomorrow, don't miss me too much, boys." she crowed as she climbed into her car.

As she sped away showering us in dust and gravel, my companion whistled.

I looked over at him taking in his apperance. He was clearly an architect, seeing his attire. He was taller than me and more muscular. He had dirty blond hair that spiked in the front and had candy apple green eyes. Overall, he was absurdly handsome.

I cocked my head to the side trying to understand his implication of the whistle. I didn't understand what he was trying to convey. He looked down at me smiling as if he were expecting me to comment or remark. I didn't know what to say, he looked very pretty when he was smiling, though.

"What a bitch, huh?" he explained when I didn't reply. His voice was apparently naturally intoxicatingly deep.

When I understood the joke I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, she was very unpleasant company."

This made him laugh for some reason. He laughed deeply from his chest, swinging his head back in joy. I found myself smiling wider at his reaction.

"What's your name again?" He asked still grinning.

"Castiel Novak, Novak Interior Design." I told him offering my hand.

He shook it and replied, "Dean Winchester, Hunter Contracting."

We held each others gaze for a second too long and I blushed a little studied my toes while Dean coughed and looked into the distance to compensate.

"So, um, Bela gave me the, uh, details of what kind of house she wants so you just, well, start drawing up the plans and I'll just, you know, I'll get my team down here and start slapping this thing together, huh?" Dean explained awkwardly.

I nodded and took the clipboard with Bela's ideas and preferences. I was a bit distracted though, because Dean was struggling to pull a work bench out of his car's trunk all the while flexing his biceps and back muscles which were, frankly, exquisete. When he finally got it set up I pinned down a sheet of blueprint and started sketching the basics.

As I drew out the first floor plan, Dean watched me work over my shoulder making it hard to concentrate. After a while I assume he got bored and left to call his workers, but I could still detect his eyes on me from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

As I wrapped up the finishing touches of the design, I heard some more cars pull up to the lot. I turned around to see two pickup trucks, much more worn and haggard than the shiny, well-kept classic parked beside them, but probably more fitting for their intended purpose.

An extremely tall, young man got out of the first one and walked up to Dean and started talking and laughing with him. I'd felt jealousy in the past of course, but it still puzzled me as to why I should feel envious of Dean's coworker just for talking to him.

Then, an older man exited the second vehicle. He had a graying beard and wore a trucker's cap, clearly an experienced contractor, and was surveying the entire lot.

I unpinned and rolled up the new floorplan and made my way toward the trio of contractors.

"Dude, I'm telling you, she's gotta be some kind of demoness!" Dean was telling his tall companion. When he spotted me approaching he seized my arm and dragged me to the center of attention.

"Sam, this is Castiel, the interior designer." I nodded and shook his hand politley, he smiled, flashing his dimples. He was definetly cute but not really my type.

"This is my little brother, Sammy." He reiterated. In my head I let out a sigh of relief, even though I'd barley even had a full conversation with my handsome associate, I still took comfort in knowing Sam was his brother. I also knew I really shouldn't get attached to this virtual stranger, but I couldn't help being attracted to him.

The older man then turned around walked toward us.

"And this is Bobby Singer, an old family friend." Dean said.

Bobby looked me over skeptically and asked, "And who's he?"

"Uhmm...," I fumble, "Castiel Novak, Novak Interior Design." I recited in panic.

He squinted in confusion, "Interior de-what?"

Not knowing how to explain I held up the floorplan as clarification. As understanding dawned on his face he took the design I created from 's suggestions. As he studied the blueprint his eyebrows shot up.

"Damn! She clearly spared no expense." he commented before handing the paper to Sam.

As they discussed it I stood to the side awkwardly. Dean walked over and punched my shoulder before exclaiming cheerily,

"You must be good, Cas! Bobby's pretty picky about who he takes orders from."

I rubbed my shoulder and nodded. I wasn't exactly a sensational conversationalist so I just swallowed and offered an awkward smile. Dean just grinned and looked at the ground bashfully. I noticed then at that angle how his cheekbones were just dusted with freckles. I don't know why I chose that moment to say it but I said,

"I really look forward to working with you, Dean."

He looked up at me with his absolutely stunning green eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, me too, Cas." I smiled and shook his hand before heading back to the office.


End file.
